Malfoy Manor Dobby's Point of View
by chhilt
Summary: Dobby's thoughts and feelings from the time he went to rescue Harry from Malfoy Manor till his death. Please read and review xx


It was a lovely afternoon and I was feeding Master Aberforth's goats in the Hog's Head. Suddenly, Master Aberforth came to me, looking very distressed and said, "Dobby, Harry and his friends are locked in the cellar of Malfoy Manor. They have no way to escape, so i want you to go there and resc..."

I didn't wait to hear more, but Disapparated to the cellar of my old master's home immediately. I was terrified to be going there, but I couldn't let Master Harry stay there and be caught by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. With a loud _Crack_ I Apparated into the cellar and the first thing I heard was Master Wheezy about to shout my name and then I saw Master Harry hit him on the arm to stop him. I was trembling all over, petrified that I would be caught before I had taken Master Harry and his friends to safety.

"Harry Potter," I managed to squeak, my voice quivering. "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you...?" Master Harry started to say, but stopped when there came an awful scream from upstairs, which sounded horribly like Miss Hermione's.

"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" Master Harry asked me, and I nodded, flapping my ears as I did so.

"And you can take humans with you?" asked Master Harry. I nodded again, not wanting to waste time.

"Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander, and take them... take them to..."

"Bill and Fleur's," cut in Master Wheezy. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!" I nodded for the third time, waiting for more instructions.

"And then come back," said Master Harry. "Can you do that, Dobby?"

"Of course, Harry Potter," I finally whispered and hurried over to Mr. Ollivander, who seemed to be unconscious. I took one of his hands in my own and held the other out to Master Harry's friends.

"Harry, we want to help you!" Miss Luna whispered.

"We can't leave you here!" said Master Dean.

"Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's," said Master Harry and clamped his hand to his forehead in evident pain. Miss Hermione screamed again upstairs and I hopped impatiently from one foot to the other, wanting to be off. Apparently, Master Harry thought the same as he said beseechingly to his friends,"Go! Go, we'll follow, just go!"

Miss Luna and Master Dean finally grabbed hold of my outstretched hand and I Disapparated instantly to the destination Master Wheezy had told me about. The next second, we were in a garden, where the air smelled salty and I hurried along with Master Harry's friends to the cottage. A beautiful woman opened the door and as soon as I sent Master Dean and Miss Luna, along with the old man into the cottage, I snapped my fingers and Disapparated back to the cellar. However, when I got there, the cellar was empty. Fear rippled my insides and I rushed through the door to a room upstairs from where loud voices were emitting. I cautiously opened the door and saw Miss Bellatrix holding Miss Hermione with a silver knife pressed against the latter's throat. I was so afraid that she would kill her, that I did the first thing I could think of.... I dropped the crystal chandelier, which fell on top of Miss Hermione and a goblin I didn't recognise. Shards of crystal flew in all directions, most of them hitting Master Draco in the face. For a few moments, I could not keep track of what was going on and the next thing I knew, Miss Narcissa had directed her wand at me. "Dobby!" she screamed and Miss Bellatrix froze. "You! You dropped the chandelier...?"

I trotted into the room, quivering with terror and I pointed a shaking finger at my old mistress. "You must not hurt Harry Potter!" I squeaked, half-scared and half-angry.

"Kill him, Cissy!" shouted Miss Bellatrix but I snapped my fingers again and Miss Narcissa's wand flew to the other side of the room.

"You dirty, little monkey!" hollered Miss Bellatrix. "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters!"

"Dobby has no master!" I squealed, defiantly. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby had come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

Master Harry threw one of the wands he was holding to Master Wheezy, tugged the goblin out from beneath the chandelier and hoisted him to his shoulder. He seized my hand as Master Wheezy grabbed the other and I turned on the spot, suddenly feeling a stab of excruciating pain in my chest. It hurt so much that I couldn't breathe and the next second we were back in the garden I had visited merely half an hour ago. I let go of Master Harry's hand and vaguely heard him say something, but the pain in my chest was worsening so much that i could hardly stand. Then I looked down and saw the silver hilt of a knife protruding from my heaving chest. I stretched out my arms to Master Harry with a look of supplication and he caught me and laid me sideways on the grass. I struggled to focus my eyes on him and with the greatest effort it had ever cost me, I said two words. "Harry.... Potter," I whispered and I saw tears running down Master Harry's face before everything disappeared behind a curtain of darkness and I knew no more.


End file.
